The present invention relates to a laser diode with high efficiency and high eye safety.
Efficient light sources are in demand in many fields of application, such as cosmetics (hair removal), lighting, or data transmission, but these light sources must provide high eye safety to reliably exclude harm to health due to undesirable irradiance incident on the human eye.